Potens
Potens is a crossover fighting video game developed by Hyacintho and released for the Hyacintho Console on March 26, 2016. The game supports NFC figurines called Hyacintho Fluctus, which can be used to unlock certain characters in-game. The game updates three times every month with new content. On its release month, Potens came bundled with a Hyacintho Fluctus stand which could hold up to 10 figurines. The game's currency is in the form of silver, which can be used to buy various things in-game. Gameplay Players can battle against one another or against a computer in a style similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Story Mode In Story Mode, players go on a mission to infiltrate and destroy a military organization planning to take over the world. However, the plot is much more sinister, as the organization actually wants to keep all inhabitants of the Earth in a cryogenically frozen status for all of eternity so they can have the world to themselves. Along with this, the leader of the organization, Cryo, plans to steal a blue gem capable of granting people godlike powers so he can rule the world with his team members faster. Players pick their fighters at the beginning of every chapter, and once they are picked they can only be reassigned if the chapter is restarted from the beginning. Poten :Main article: Category:Poten In the game, main playable characters are labeled as poten. Poten appear in a selection screen, which is followed by a stage selection screen. In the poten selection screen, square slots appear with the fighter's image, icon and name. Selecting any of these slots picks the poten the player will play with, depending on which poten is inside the slot the player selected. If the screen reaches 71 poten, a scrollbar will appear to reveal more. Poten are automatically sorted alphabetically. Assistants Various assistants are available in-game to help the players who summon them or give a disadvantage or distraction. Items Various items are available in-game. Some can heal players, some are weapons and some can directly impact the screen and gameplay features. Minigames There are a variety of minigames that can be played to earn silver. Settings Cheat Mode Cheat Mode enables cheat codes that can be entered in the main menu. Once a cheat is activated, it can always be deactivated by typing in the cheat again. Otherwise, it will normally deactivate when the game/system is turned off. There codes are as follows: *'invsb' makes all players fully invisible. *'1337silvi' awards 1,337 silvi. This only works once for each player. *'freesummon' awards a free Piddles summon. *'yapallyouwant' gives each player unlimited Piddles summons. Friendly Fire Friendly Fire can toggle the option of being able to hit others on the same team and not being able to. No Costumes No Costumes turns off the option of costumes. This excludes the option of configuring certain character's genders. No Items No Items completely turns off all items, including assistants. Team Treats Team Treats is a mode where some poten's statistics are temporarily boosted in battle via two certain poten teaming. Some combinations are compatible while others are not. For example, Chrome and Bagel form a duo and have their statistics raised, while Chrome and Nova do not form any duo and their statistics stay the same. Category:Video games